Theres A Stranger In My BaseMent!
by sophxx
Summary: When bella swan has to move house she finds out not only her and her parents are living there but someone else...
1. The Stranger

There's A Stranger In My Basement!

It was a dark rainy day I was in the car moving to my new house I didn't want to move house it meant I had to move school and leave all my friends well I only had one friend anyway and he was coming with me. He's my pet snake called Fred he was the only one I could talk to I know you're thinking it's just a snake but he is more than just a snake to me .I have long brown hair light brown eyes I'm 16 years old and have a lonely life just my mum and dad I don't have a sister or brother to keep me entertained some days which I didn't mind sometimes because I like my privacy but boring days I just think I wonder what it would be like to have a sister or brother . I felt the car's engine shiver off I looked out my window and saw we was here I got out the car and my dad came to me with a huge grin on his face

"So what do you think Bella" he said trying not to explode with excitement

"It's a mess" I replied sharply

"Yeah with a few touches here are there it will look amazing"

I looked at my dad Charlie he was the kind of dad of like to do thing old fashioned and liked to do thing his own way what I didn't mind because I didn't help anyway. My mum called my dad to help her with some boxes so I got Fred out the car and walk up to the old house I walked in it looked like a bomb had just fell inside and made it look 2000 years old when it was only 100 years old great this is going to be a great start in a house which could fall down by every step I take my dad came to my side

"Follow me I will show you to your room" he said walking away

We walked up some stairs and down a hallway as listening to dad explaining which room will be what when he stopped I looked around him to see my room I'm guessing

"So what do you think "he asked with a hopeful smile on his face I couldn't destroy that

"To be honest dad it's really nice"

it was a small cute room just right for me maybe things might be good for me I looked to me left a noticed something huge with a white sheet over it I stared at it and dad must of followed my stare because he skipped over to it and pulled off the sheet

"Look Bella you got a new house so we thought Fred could do with a new home" I looked in it was perfect I didn't need to change anything

"Oh thank you dad" I said with a smile on my face WOW wait! I'm smiling

"You're welcome I'm going to go down stairs help mum out and let you unpack have fun!"

Before I could say anything he shut the door and skipped off down the hallway. I put Fred in his new home and sat on my bed and looked around my room thinking my dresser can go there my wardrobe can go there hmmm.. Maybe if No that's got to go there. Something distracted me from my little it was a huge bang not far from my room I couldn't make out what it was it was probably mum or dad so I looked out my door just to check

"Mum Dad is that you?" no one replied

I look to my right and saw a door dad hadn't showed me this room Oh! Forget it lets just unpack I can talk to dad later I was just about to turn around when I heard someone it sounded like they were crying it was coming from the from the door I opened the door the only light in the room was from tiny window I looked down and saw a flight of stairs I took the first step and notice the stairs were freezing as I got down some more stairs I started to shiver I was about to change my mind it was getting cold and it was too dark I mean anything could be down here ill just ask mum or dad later but then I heard the crying again but I froze because the crying was very close to me it only sound a couple of steps away from me I stupidly stuttered

"W-w-hos t-there"

As I took one more step I saw this boy he was pale very pale he just sat there and glared at me like I shouldn't be here THIS WAS MY HOUSE HOW DARE HE! I didn't say that out loud because he was to scary I just stood there like an idiot a couple of seconds later I heard a bang I jumped and looked up the stairs and started to walk up the stairs to tell my mum I wanted one last look at the boy so I turned around and he was gone WHAT! I didn't know what I was doing I just picked up my shaky legs and ran to my mum dad as I ran I saw my reflection in a picture I was white was a sheep never mind I ran to my parents dad was messing with the telly and mum was carrying boxes in I didn't know how to say it so I just said

"There is this boy up stairs and a-a and" ugh I couldn't get it out why was this so hard

"No there's not it probably your imagination your tired you have a had a long day time for dinner then bed" my mum Renée said she was an average mum cooks cleans and looks after me and shouts mostly she was not listening to me

"But mum I saw him please just believe me" I pleaded

"I'm sure you did honey"

I knew she was lying she always did just to make me feel better putting things in my head to make me forget ugh I will just go along with her for now. I ate my dinner and went to bed early because it was my first day at my new school tomorrow I hope everyone's nice and don't bully me like they did in my last school I tried going to sleep but every time I closed my eyes I could see the boy glaring at me and every now and then I felt something cold brushing my cheek SHIT! I was messing up my own head now I stared to think of other things and soon after I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and looked out my side it was sunny so I put on some shorts and a tank top and my favourite jacket I walked down stairs ate my breakfast and got in the car with mum we didn't talk for the whole ride when I got out the car I looked at the posh school not my kind of school my mum then spoke out her window

"Good bye honey have a good day" she said smiley

"Yeah bye mum" I said in a frustrating voice

She rolled her eyes and sped off down the road bitch! I thought I would never say that to her because I would probably never see the sunlight again.

I walked to my first class as I walked in everyone looked at me and I realised I was really late the teacher looked up at my she was wearing a white blouse with a pencil skirt now I don't know a lot of things about fashion but she looked like she looked like a supermodel

"Ah class shut up SHUT UP!" she said angrily they all was quiet and looked at me "This is Isabella swan she just moved and moved into that old house so be nice okay" she turned and smiled at me "We saved you a seat at the back next to Mike"

"Thank you Mrs..." Not sure what to say because I didn't know her name

"Oh yes just call me Mrs Bell"

"Okay thank you Mrs. Bell"

I walked towards my seat and sat down a boy with a scary face looked at my with a smug look on his face OHHH I knew this face this was a face of a bully great here we go!

"So you scare yet" this boy named Mike I think that's what the teacher said to me with a sly smile

"Of what the school" I said nervous in case I say something stupid then get the Mick took out of me

"No of the house I heard it's haunted with a boy"

My face froze so did my whole body it was true there was a boy in my house he said haunted so maybe he was a ghost I don't know but I'm going to find out I dragged myself along school completely oblivious on what people were saying to me I got on the bus without looking who was on the bus I just sat on any empty sit and went home mum couldn't be bothered to pick me up as soon I got home I went straight for the stairs ignoring mum and dad

"Hello ruby how was your day" dad said behind his newspaper

"Did you make any friends?"Mum said well cooking

I ran up the stairs the next thing I knew I was hit across the head and I fell onto the floor I was still awake but going unconscious or dying what is going on? I could hear my mum and dad's conversation coming from downstairs

"What's wrong with Bella she been acting strange lately not saying hello looking ever so white that's not the ruby I know" my mum said she hardly knows me so I don't know what she's saying

"You don't think it's because the house is haunted and she knows" my dad had said worried

WHAT! They knew and were just ignoring me WOW! What great parents I got

"I don't know maybe we should talk to her" I heard my mum say yes they are coming up and can help me

"Yeah lets go" my dad said his voice closer and clearer

it's ok now I'm getting help but then I felt something under my arms I was getting dragged down some stairs they were cold then I knew where I was it was the place where that boy was I looked up he was there he gave me a smile I froze and heard my mum and dad I couldn't get up I forgot to move my legs

"Bella Bella we want to talk o you" I heard my dad say

My mum ran to my dad I could hear her panicked brisk steps

"There stuff everywhere I can't find Bella "

"Do you think she's okay" my mum said shaken up

"I'm sure but let's look around outside she may have climb out the window you know teenagers these days don't panic love"

Then I heard them walk down the stairs I tried shouting but I had no voice damnn that was it I was dead I looked at the boy again he walked over to me and then I blacked out.

I woke up with the biggest headache in the world I was freezing I sat up I was led on a cold floor I looked around and saw them eyes those were the eyes I wanted to see again to ask him my questions he was very close to me looking at me I wanted to ask him my questions before he ran off again

"w-w-what are you doing here" I said with my teeth chattering

"This is my house I want to know what you're doing in my house" he said with a musical voice

He was so beautiful I wanted to touch his smooth face run my fingers through his bronze hair. this is stupid I just got hit by this boy and he dragged me away from here and is keeping me locked up I sat there and finally broke away from his gaze embarrassed I was staring at him I blushed of course, I should be scared right but I'm not oh god what is wrong with me I got on my knees and tried to stand up when I froze when I felt a hand on my shoulder I knew who's hand it was I shivered at his touch I looked up into those dark green eyes as he looked deep into my eyes

"Stay put for now are you okay? Are you cold?" he looked at me like he was worried he just got angry at me for being in his house and now his being nice I don't think so god what had this guy got bipolar

" Don't you dare be nice to me you hit me across my head drag me down cold stairs took me away from my family who is problem having a panic attack right now and you just got angry at me and you ask me if I'm ok god!" I growled in anger

He looked at me wide eyed " im-im sorry… hey look at me I just don't know how to be around people I've been alone for almost 5 years I haven't had no contact with someone at all I'm sorry know I shouldn't have hit you and brang you down here but you knew about me and your different"

HUH?

"What do you mean 5 years and I'm different I don't think so god your so confusing can you just tell me everything please why you're here what's your name how old are you background history please I just need to understand you" maybe I'm asking too much I thought

Looked up I could see pain in his eyes he was so tense oh dam what did I say I hesitantly leaned over and cupped his cheek with my hand I thought he would just jerk away and called me a freak but very unexpectedly he leant his cheek into my hand more and closed his eyes.

"Edward" he whispered

Edward who's that I don't know anyone called Edward?

"I'm sorry who is Edward " I said

He opened his eyes and looked deep into mine like he was looking into my soul

"I'm Edward" I removed my hand and sat opposite him cross legged so I could press my knees against his.

"Well Edward I'm Bella can you tell me about you" I didn't care my mum and dad were ringing the police screaming around the house right now I didn't care I was freezing my ass off all I cared about his knowing more about him he was silent for a long time I looked down into my lap thinking he was not going to share his life stories of course he wasn't I'm a stranger to him and I'm already pressing him to tell me everything

I looked in to his eyes they were looking very though full I grew sad knowing I wouldn't be knowing anything about him I heard him sighed I look at him he could probably see the sadness in my eyes I jumped when he took my hand out my lap to hold it.

"5 years ago I got into trouble with some guys I was 13 and reckless didn't go to school I took drugs, smoked and drank as much as I could when I got to the stage when I couldn't live without drugs until I ran out of money I told a lot of dealers that I would pay them back but I was a stupid reckless idoit"

He stopped to take a breath to calm down I can't believe his telling me this he obviously needs someone to talk to but am I that right person I can't tell him I know how you feel because I've never took drugs and never want to I stopped thinking and squeezed his hand to carry on the story he just held my hand tighter as I looked into those pained eyes

" I ran that's why I'm stupid because I ran from them I don't know where I went I just ran but one night they found me I was by 2 houses away from this house they beat me up bad took all my belongings my watch anything they could get their hands on and left me there I managed to crawl to this house which I knew was empty and luckily the door was open and I have stayed here in fear for 5 years the house was for sell so I was alone until a family moved in I locked the door hoping no one will find me I was lucky they didn't they were to scare to come down here and have been lucky until now when the family left no one has dared to move into this house because they think its haunted" he laughed he had the most musical laugh I have ever heard

"But then after 4 years you moved into here I had been afraid of the other family and when I heard you move in I thought it would be over and I would get hurt again and I just broke down that's when you saw me and I realized that you were that brave to come down here I also noticed I had no fear against you you kind of warmed my heart"

Okay Hang on I warmed his heart what does that mean he likes me

"I-i-I I don't-"I got interrupted

"shhhh let me finish that night you found me I watched you sleep you were they only one I could trust and I haven't even spoken to you then but then when you told your parents I was here I panicked I wanted you to stay in the house I wanted to ask you a lot of questions but if anyone else found out they would send me away and that is why I hit you and again I'm sorry for that it was only because i wanted to keep me a secrete and also I just wanted to talk to you"

It took me awhile to take all this in he trusted me he watched me sleep oh god! He also said warmed his heart I blushed and avoided his gaze I looked around the room and realised something

"Wait you have been living down here for 5 years how do you sleep eat use the bathroom"

He chuckled again which made me smile

"After all I just told you you want to know how I use the bath room" he laughed again great now I felt like a freak

"The next room is like a mini apartment the only way I eat is if I have the courage to go the the shop two houses down that's if I find some money on the floor or something or look into the bins next door "

"Oh" I said shyly suddenly are heads snapped to the door as it started to open

"Bella " my dad said dam they were going to find me I quickly stood up still holding Edwards hand

"I need to hide so they don't find me I don't want them to kick me out yet but I don't want you to leave" riley said he knew I had to but wishes can't always come true I looked at him and saw sadness in his eyes he thought I was going to run away and not come back he looked down we had about 5 seconds left so I quickly said

"I'll come back tomorrow be waiting" when I said that his head snapped up and he gave me the most amazing smile

"You will" he asked surprised

"Of Course"

"Thank you so much" He kissed my hand which left my left hand tingling

"Lay down pretend you fainted"

Then he ran into his mini apartment if that's what it is I heard my dad get closer so I led down and closed my eyes with my left hand still tingling from his kiss.

"Bella oh there she is" I heard my mum say in a panicked voice

"Is she ok" my dad asked I decide to see if I was a good actor

"Mum dad" I pretended to say weakly

"OH honey you okay did you fall come on lets help you up"

"I heard a noise so came to see what it was but I felt ill and dizzy and I think I fainted sorry do you mind if I just go to bed"

We got to the top of the stairs of and went into my room

"Of course Bella I think you should stay home from school as well tomorrow just in case well were leave you to get some sleep are you going to be okay" my dad said my dad knew I wanted space whenever I was ill

"I'll be fine mum dad don't worry night"

Then they shut the door and walked away whispering I waited until in their room until I got in bed I had a headache my brain was probably trying to processed all what has happened today I just led there and tried to relax to fall asleep I must have been doing that for a while because I heard the TV go of in me parents room I looked and my clock it was 12:30 I had been led here for about 2 hours and a half I just couldn't stopped thinking about Edward will he stayed in the basement should I tell my parents I don't know what to do but I knew one thing I could not wait to see him tomorrow and with that I fell asleep.

I woke up by the sun shining through my eyes I looked at the time it was 10:00am which meant mum and dad had left me in bed longer so I couldn't go to school the house was really silent I walked down stairs to find mum and dad but I couldn't find them I walked into the kitchen and saw a note

_Bella_

_Me and you father have gone to work hope you feel better _

_I left some breakfast in the oven for you; we won't be home till about 5:00 to 6:00pm_

_Relax today, love you honey mum and dad _

Yes! that meant I could have a whole day with Edward I ran upstairs to get dressed I would have to get back in my pjs for when mum and dad get home but I don't wont Edward to see me in them. I went downs stairs to eat my breakfast French toast yum! I pause Edward hardly gets to eat maybe I could take some extra breakfast to riley I cooked two extra pieces of French toast put the breakfast on a plate and went upstairs

I walked toward my basements door wait! I should call it Edward door oh god I should stop thinking these things I opened "his" door and walked down the stairs I looked around I couldn't see him anywhere then I reminded myself that there was a mini apartment down here I just have to find the door Looked around for a while just as I was about to give up I heard light snores coming from the behind me I turned around and felt for a door handle I found it I opened the door slowly.

The room was small with one bed tiny lamp showing hardly any light and bedside table it was all in horrible conditions I step in closer to see more I gasped Edward was led on his bed with the blanket just above his ass he was led on his stomach sleeping with no top wanted to run my tongue down his delicious back whoa ruby calm down on I didn't know what to do should I leave come back later or should I wake him no so I turned around to leave I opened the door careful not to open it loudly

"Don't leave" I heard a rough voice say

I turned around Edward was on his back with his eyes open with his head turned towards me

"Stay here with me please you don't have to leave but if you want to you can" there was pain in his eyes when he thought I would leave

"I'll go so you can sleep I didn't mean to wake you… oh by the way a made you breakfast you can eat when you know wake up again"

I put the breakfast on the bed side table and started to take a couple of steps back to leave I turned and griped on the door handle wishing that I could stay with him i felt him grap my hand

"Wait Bella I don't need any more sleep stay with me and eat with me please"

I looked up into his pleading eyes oh god how could I not resist that then I realized he was wearing no top I stared at his tone chest oh my god he got an amazing body I blushed realizing was staring.

"O-okay I'll stay" I smiled he smiled back he looked happy now

"Come on let's eat…. By the way shouldn't you be at school" he said as we sat down on his bed

"When you told me to pretend to faint yesterday my mum let me have a day off here eat" I said like he was a puppy

"Oh so I got you a day off and you didn't have to make this for me" as he bit into his toast I heard him moan "oh god I haven't had anything warm for ages this is really good by the way"

"Thanks my mum made to many pieces so I thought you could have some as you said you barely eat" I lied

"Oh okay…so tell me about yourself" he asked

"I don't have a very interested life me my self is not exiting" I looked down and eat hiding my blush and ate my toast

"Bella I haven't talked to anyone over 5 years I think you're the most interesting person alive" I of course blush even more

"Okay my name is Isabella Marie swan I'm 16 years old I moved here because my mum and dad got new jobs I have no friends and I'm boring" I said upset

I felt a warm finger under my chin tilting my my head up so he could see I my eyes

"Bella I don't find you boring at all and how do you not has no friends you're the kindest funniest person ever"

"Really you think that" I smiled

"oh course would I lie to you your keeping me company you made me French toast you've made me laugh I don't think I would lie to you"

"Thank you Edward"

Before I realized what I was doing I jumped on his lap and hugged him

"i-i-m sorry I didn't mean to jump on you like that sorry ill just get off" I stared to get off him with Edwards arms just tightened around me

"I'm comfortable with you on my lap acutely your warm" he chuckled

"Ummm thanks I guess" I said as I put my head against his chest

We sat there for a while just enjoying being in each other's arms chatting about what my school was like until he just came out with

"My name is Edward Anthony Cullen I'm nearly 17 I moved here because I had nowhere else to go I have no friends and I'm boring" I looked at him and smiled I wanted to hear him laugh so I joked

"What you trying to say were not friends just neighbours" he laugh that's the laugh I was looking for

"No were friends wait! What you trying to say you said you have no friends so what am I to you" he smiled

"Hmmmmm….. I don't know you could be my pet" I laughed

I stopped laughing when he touched his forehead against mine he was looking at me like he could see into my soul

"I'll be your pet if only I can be called rex" he joked

"Okay Good Boy" I laughed oh god this was the wrong time to get the giggles I looked at riley as soon as i stopped he had a huge smirk on his had oh dear I'm in trouble

"so you think it's funny huh?" he eyed me with a smirked his hand started moving from my arms down on my hips suddenly I was thrown onto the bed riley got on top of my oh my god where is this going his hands came just below my rib OH NO!

"You're going to pay for laughing miss swan" suddenly he began tickling me I'm so ticklish I couldn't stop laughing I kicked and screamed at him all I could

"E-e-Edward s-s-top I c-cant breath" I laughed

"Okay only if you tell me I'm the best basement friend ever"

"NO!"

"Fine I just tickle you more"

"Okay y-y-our the b-best b-basement f-friend ever "I managed to say

He stopped tickling me but didn't move off me

"See that wasn't so hard was it" he joked

"Yeah yeah whatever" I smiled the biggest smile ever

We look at each for what felt like years but was only a couple of seconds he leaned in as if he was going to kiss me he began coming closer oh my rileys going to kiss me just as are lips brushed against mine I heard a bang we both froze then I heard my mum dam we were just about to kiss and they come home great did I mention I had good parents I think not

"Bella were home" What it is no way 6:00pm shit

"Shit I got to go "I said sadly but he didn't move off me

"But what if I don't want you go" he pouted

"Then my mum and dad will ring the police and your be out this house in no time" I laughed

"Oh yeah, will you come back tomorrow"

He said well he got off me we walked to the bottom of the stairs we had time because my parents usually take ages to settle in when they get home

"I don't know because i won't get home to about 4:00 then my mum and dad will be here so it won't be until late and I don't want to keep you up so…." I looked down riley took his hands in mine I looked up into his eyes

"Edwrad I don't care what time you come here as long as you come" he smiled

"Okay ill come down tomorrow night around 1:00am" I smiled more brightly knowing I will be seeing him tomorrow

"Okay goodnight" he leaned down and kissed my fore head _Edward JUST KISSED MY FORHEAD_ I sang in my head I smiled at him and ran up the stairs into my room phew my mum and dad wasn't in here yet I put on my pjs and got in bed just as my mum walked in

"Hey honey how you feeling" she put her hand on my forehead the same forehead Edwrad just had his lips on okay clam it down ruby

"I feel a lot better thanks mum"

"Good I'm going to make dinner want some"

"Uh yes please mum"

"Okay I'll call you when it's done" she just stepped over the threshold when she said "oh Bella there's to plates missing do you have them"

Oh crap Edwards got them lie ruby lie shit I'm a crap liar

"Uhh I dropped them this morning I still felt dizzy and kind of fell out of my hands" mum eyed me up

"Well ok just be careful" and with that she left the room

That was close if I'm going to spend more time with Edwrad more I'm going to have to be more careful about things I wonder what Edward was doing now god he must be bored and hungry maybe I should take something down to him but then I remembered I won't see him until tomorrow night which saddened me I got up and went down stairs to have some kind of conversation with my parents when I got it in living room my dad was watching the sports channel usual and my mum was cooking I sat on the sofa next to my dad

"Hey Bells how you feeling" he said without taking his eyes off the screen

"I feel a lot better thanks dad" I faked smiled

" me and your mum have been talking when you fainted down there the room was dark and empty so we thought we could build like an office down there for me and mum and you could do some school work down there were going to start this weekend do you want to help"

What no no no no that's Edward home oh god he's going to have to leave I don't want him to go but I couldn't stop my parents I have to talk to riley

"Ummm... n-n-o I think I'll just do my homework thanks"

"Okay love never mind"

"DINNER" my mum shouted a bit too loud

After dinner I excused myself and took a shower gratefully I calmed down in the shower after I showered I jumped in bed hoping the night and day would come quick so I could see Edwrad it was about 11:36 I knew I had to go to sleep because I had to get up early to go to school tomorrow oh god I hate school i closed my eyes and snuggled down in the my bed and fell a sleep

I woke up sometime in the night I could hear footsteps I looked at my clock 2:45 my mum and dad would be asleep I sat up in bed and listened closely I could hear them getting closer all of a sudden they stopped but I heard my door handle move oh god who ever it is their coming in here should I hid I don't know my door open and I could see a figure of a man it wasn't my dad oh my god

"Edward what are you doing here you scared the shit out of me" I whispered

"Ruby I'm sorry I can't sleep can I come in" he asked

"Yeah I need to talk to you any way but just be quiet" I said as Edward sat next to me on my bed

"Edward my mum and dad a building an office down in the basement"

"WHAT! So I can't live down there anymore" he said to loudly

"Shhhhhh you will wake my mum and dad…. Yes I'm sorry but I think I got a got ideal"

"I can't believe this I'm gonna have to leave I'll be on the streets t-t-their f-find me aa-again I'm a dead man" he but his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands

"No listen to me Edward" I griped his wrist trying to move him but he didn't I sighed and gave up I led back in my bed a closed my eyes waiting for him to calm down then I felt the bed shift with added weight I look next to me there was riley led next to me he smiled at me it looked like he finally calmed down

"So tell me this big ideal you got" he joke

"Okay so my parents are going down there the weekend they most likely will find the apartment you don't have to leave you can stay in my room my parents hardly come in my room just in the morning you will have to hide then. Edward you can finally start your life you can come to my school get some grades get a jobs then you can by your own house and start your life you can't keep living in that basement in fear they won't hurt you I will help you"

I looked into his eyes you could tell I said something wrong his eyes looked like they were in pain

"Bella I don't want to get in your way and how do you know they won't hurt me"

"Edward they could be dead in a different country by now they might think your dead you never know until you get out of this house and you won't get in my way" I yawned

"Okay I'll think about it you can sleep now" he got up to move

"Wait you don't have to leave stay you can leave in the morning before my parents wake up please" I begged I didn't want him to leave yet

"Okay I'll stay" he smiled

I lifted the blanket for him to get under I put my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me tightly your probably thinking you hardly know this guy and you're in bed with him but with Edward I feel different that I belong in his arms and I can trust him with anything. Thinking about how he was going to kiss me the other day was strange where did this leave us? What were we? I didn't want to ask I think I'm to scared to be rejected or lose my friendship with him I looked up from his chest his breathing was slow his eyes were closed and his face was peaceful he looked so beautiful when he slept I put my head on his chest and fell into a deep sleep

The next morning I thought I would be tired because of the late night I had but I had the best night's sleep ever I was on my stomach my face pressed into my pillow reached across my bed to find Edward but I only picked up lukewarm sheets I sat up and frowned had he already gone without a good bye I heard my door open to my disappointment it was my mum I was hoping it was Edwrad.

"Morning sleepy head" she said as she opened my curtains with the sun screaming straight in my eyes GOD! I hated in when she did that

"Come on get dressed breakfast it's almost done you got to catch the bus" she slammed the door as she walk out

geez what's wrong with her I got out of bed stretched my back ughhh I hate school I walk towards my wardrobe when I heard my coat hangers rattling about in there I frowned and open one of my door I saw Edward standing there in my closet

"Ummm i-i-uhh boo" he said

"What the hell are you doing in my closet" I laughed as he got out

"Hey don't laugh I over slept and your mum was coming up I had to hide" he joined in laughing

"Lucky you did hide or I would be in shit you can stay here well I get ready if you like" I said still smiling

"Yeah sure you just do your girly morning thing oh god when I was living with my parents my sister took for ever to get ready in the morning" he laughed but you could see a hint of sadness in his eyes as he led back in bed

"You have a sister and also I'm not into the whole girly plastic shit" ugh it made me laugh seeing girl's orange thinking it looked good

"Yeah me and my sister were close and good I don't like girls who paint themselves in makeup"

I shook my head laughing as I walked into my bathroom omg! I turned and looked in the mirror I looked like I just rolled myself out a bush my hair was matted and knotty with face was blotchy what a sight Edward had been seeing I splashed water on my face a pulled and the knots out of my hair and pulled on my black jeans and a stripy top and threw on my jacket I brushed my teeth and made my way out to riley

"You look pretty" he said when I walked out the door and you all know me by now my cheeks went as bright as a tomato

"Thanks I got to leave for the bus in a minute my mum and dad will have gone to work by the same time then you can come out and get some food if you like"

I walked towards my door but Edward got up and block the door grapping my hands his face inches from mine

"have a good day" he breathed his lips just brushed against mine when my mum knocked on my door shouting for me to hurry up or I was going to be late I jumped backwards and said sorry to Edwrad I looked at him he looked pissed off

"Are you okay" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine have a good day Bella" he said in an off voice he walked back to the bed a led down he didn't touch me at all was he glad my mum interrupted us did he regret what we were about to do I walked out my room without a word my eyes pricked with tears he slept in my bed tried to kiss me the other day not I was to late he didn't want me like I wanted him I would have to keep my distance not you annoy him again I walked in the kitchen and put on a happy face

"Morning mum dad I'm going" I said not looking at them

"Oh but honey I made you breakfast" my mum shouted as I got to the door

"Sorry mum I'm not hungry I'll see you later" before she said anything I slammed the door

The walk to my bus stop was horrible I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and the way he acted back then my bus was their when I got there I got on the bus there were about 2 people on their my stop was the first the bus went walked all the way to the back and sat my then window the bus stared moving and I was watching the houses go by thinking about him again if he didn't like me so much then why led me on ugh ugh ugh he's so confusing

"Hi nice to meet you I didn't see you last week" and exited voice said next to me

I looked over a girl with black short hair with a skinny framed sat next to me I can't be bothered to talk

"Oh um nice to meet you to and I was um I was off last week" I said weary

"Oh ok I sat here because you looked sad…. boy troubles" she asked

"h-how did you know" I asked shocked

"Well to start were teenaged girls and very emotional and you picked the back seat your head was lent against the window which showed me your sad and confused then I thought your most likely thinking about what a prick he is am I right" she took a deep breath and exhaled

"Wow I-I-I your so right I'm Bella Swan" I laughed I might maybe like this girl

"I'm Alice Cullen" she held out her hand

Wait did she say Cullen could she be… no! There are a lot of people with the same name of Edward last name and their not related but it could be a possibility I had to know more about her

"So Alice do you have any sisters or um brothers" I awkward smiled

"Oh um I have a sister and a brother I also had another brother but um s-s-something happen it was a long time ago now"

I couldn't hold it in again longer all the facts were their the last name missing brother she could be his sister I have to asked

"Ummm Alice by any chance could your brother's name by Edward-Anthony Cullen"

She looked at my frozen of crap she looked at me for a while a just whispered

"Yes"

OMG! Me and Edward only just talked about her today and now I'm meeting her oh god should I tell Edward or not I didn't say anything because I really didn't know what to say

"Hardly anyone knows his name he could be dead no one saw him heard him he just disappeared how do you know him"

I-I-I don't I just wondered" I stuttered didn't know if I should tell her or not

"You're a rubbish liar you know that please just tell me if you know where he is" she pleaded

I thought for a while maybe if I tell her she can help Edward build a life but if I tell her she may take him away from me and I don't want that but this is for riley and he can live in my basement for ever just because I want him to

"Fine but just keep your voice down"

I told her everything what has happened these passed days only keeping out my friendship with Edward and how close we has gotten

"Are you being serious he's been there the whole time oh my god I'm so going kill him wait till mum and dad find out! I have to see him Bella so he can come home to us"

HOME! NO he can't leave me but it's his family does this mean once he's back on his feet he's just going to leave and never talk to me again No! Edward would never do that

"Ummmm Alice He's Upset Right now let me talk to him first tell him about you then he can make his descion"

"Oh okay I understand but hey Bella can you give him my number just in case" she asked hopefully

" Of course I will I not going to get in the way of you two" I said as she wrote down her number on some paper and handed it to me

"Can I see your time table… it looks like you're in all my lessons today do you want to hang out"

"Sure I would love to Alice" I said just as the bus pulled up in front of the school

As the day went by I felt as I had known Alice for ever it felt like we hadn't just only met it felt like I can trust her with anything I say to her without her running her mouth in my last lesson I started to think about Edward why had he been upset this morning maybe I should keep my distance and tell him about his sister and then he can go and live his life even though it would break my heart to never see him again

"Bella Bella hello are you in there" I looked up Alice was shaking my shoulder

"Come on Bella the bells gone we got to get on the bus" I looked around class everyone had gone I didn't hear the bell oh well I packed up my stuff and headed to the bus with Alice the ride was quite everyone was tried because of a hard day at school but not for Alice as she went on and on about I need new clothes I saw my bus stopped at my bus stop and started to pick up my bag when Alice stopped me

"Please Bella talk to my brother and give him my number please" she pleaded

"Of course I will have a nice night Alice" said as I stared to walk out the bus doors

"You to and thanks Alice" she shouted

I waved to her as the bus sped off ok breath now it was time to face the music I walked up my road and opened my front door my mum dad was not there they would be home around about 6:00 I walked up stairs saying over to myself _distance give Edward some distance_ my worst fear was him going back to his family once I told him about his sister would he? Would he stay? Ugh it's so frustrating I opened my bed room door and found riley lying on my bed readying one of my many books

"Bella your home" he smiled and walked towards me with his arms open I took a step back and walked around around him to avoid his arms _distance_

I looked up at him he had a frown between his eyebrows you could tell he felt rejected_ down worry Edward after this morning you won't have to stay with me _I said in my head

"What's wrong" he asked with worry in his voice

"We need to talk Edward" I said shakily as I sat in my dresser chair so riley couldn't sit next to me on the bed

"B-Bella nothing good ever comes out of them words"

He sat down on the bed still hurt as I said

"It's good for you and me well maybe not but were see today riley on the bus I met you umm sister" I looked down as I said those words


	2. Please!

**There's a stranger in my basement chapter 2**

"WHAT?" he shouted what made me jumped he started pacing this is it this is the part where he leaves where the good byes start

"Yeah I-I mean it's good she gave me her number to give to you so you can ring her and she can pick you up and take you home Edward you're going to have a good life now you can use the phone down stairs so ring her I'm i-i- I'm just going to get um ready for b-bed" I said with tears filling my eyes I got up fast and walked fast to the bathroom and locked the down I slide down the door and let everything out

I cried because he was leaving

I cried because I was shellfish and wanted to keep him from he's family

I cried because he was going to find someone better

I cried because I really liked him

No I didn't like him it was more he made me feel happy a different person he was sweet kind and just made my heart warm and I-I l-love Edward OH MY GOD I love Edward I stood up in shock

I love Edward! I love Edward! I love Edward! I Isabella Marie swan loves Edward-Anthony Cullen oh god and he's leaving I love him my first ever love and he's leaving okay breathe go see if he's gone if he's not gone don't show him your upset he needs to have a life without you pestering him I looked in the mirror I looked a mess my hair was everywhere and my eyes were a very bright red I tried to tamed my hair was splash water on my face and then I was ready to face what was coming my way

I opened the bathroom door slowly I looked in my room it was dark just how long was I in there for I turned on the lights and gasped there was Edward sat the corner of my bed with his knees up to his face with he's head turned into them his hands were in his hair he looked scared what the hell happened in here I walked over to him and put I hands on his hair he jumped and looked up at me his eyes were bright red probably looking like mine why had he been crying?

"Edward what's the matter why are you crying" he grasped my waist and crushed me to him so I was sat straggling his lap I put my face between the crook of his neck and shoulder as Edward did the same then heard him whisper

"Please. Please don't make me leave Please I'm begging you right now ruby I can't leave you I just can't I-I-I I love you Bella "he cried well I gasp

Edward loved me just like I loved him did this mean I would stay but then I'm taking him away from he's family maybe I could

Edward interrupted my thinking and whispered

"-I-I-ITS ok if you don't love me and I know it's so soon but I just cannot see you every day I have to be here or all fall apart I'll be better Bella I'll go to school I will help you out with stuff just please down let me leave

"Don't be stupid Edward I love you to I'm sorry I ran out on you like that"

"You do so I can stay" he asked hopefully

"I never said you couldn't Edward but what about your family they want you back"

"Edward I can't just move straight back in with them after all these year it wouldn't be right for me ill visit them but where you live is home to me now"

Before I had time to complain Edwards lips crushed to mine

I felt him press his mouth against mine fully and I wrapped my arms around his neck I felt his tongue sweep across my bottom lip granting for entrance. I opened my mouth to him and suddenly desperation was back He seemed to want it just as much as I did. He pushed me down onto my bed so his body was on top of me I pressed myself closer to him my chest mashed into his. His right hands threaded into my hair and pushed my head to the side so he could get to my neck he left hot kisses down my neck. His other hand was sneaking up my top until his hand covered my breast I groaned as his thumb sweep across my covered nipple I then suddenly realized what we were doing we should stop because one my parents will be home soon two we need to still talk and three I'm kind scared what Edward would think of my body I pushed at he's chest

"We should stop" I managed to get out

Edward raised from my neck and panicked

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry I took it to far I should of asked you I couldn't control myself you so beautiful a-a-and now I ughh" he growled in frustration

He got off from the bed and started pacing I laughed

"Edward its okay I enjoyed I'm glad we finally got to do it I stopped because my mum and dad will be home very shortly" I laughed again as I saw relief flood his face

"Oh okay so you enjoyed it" he smirked as he led next to me

"Okay don't boost your ego do you want to ring your sister" I asked

"I want to talk to her but not come home just so they know I will see them soon and I'm okay "he said

"Okay come on the phone is down stairs" as I stared to get up he grasped me and I ended up on top of him he groaned oh what a lovely sound

"Do we have to move tell Alice tomorrow that I will ring tomorrow night" he said sleepy it was only I looked at my clock 6:04 shit my mum and dad

"Okay I'll tell her but we have to move my mum and dad will be home in a matter of minutes"

I walked down stairs and left Edward upstairs I heard the key in the lock when the door opened I saw my dad and mum carrying lots of plastic bags

"Hey what's in them bags" I said as my dad came next to me and put the bags by my feet

"Oh Bella its paint brushes all that stuff to decorate the basement" my mum said

"Oh so when you going to decorate it" I ask I needed the date Edward had to be out of the basement

"Tomorrow as its Saturday!" my dad shouted excitedly

"Okay I'm going to go upstairs I'm not hungry mum so don't call me for dinner I'm tired so I'm going to go bed after night mum dad" I said quickly to get up stairs faster

"Oh okay hunny night night"

I ran up to my room and saw Edward looking at my pictures

"You know you were cute when you were a baby" he said as he wrapped my arms around me and pulled me down on to the bed.

"yeah yeah listen Edward mum and dad are going to clean up the basement tomorrow so we need to get the stuff you need and bring it up in my room also I wanted to talk about us…. What are we Edward friends but I think were more than friends as you said you loved me and I said it back and I-I-I understand if you don't want a relationship I know you're having a difficult time and-

"Bella" riley interrupted

"Umm Yeah"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he said while laughing

"Oh umm I well…yes "I smiled

Edward pressed his lips down to mine and then started kissing my neck when he got to my ear he whispered "thank you" we laid there for about 10 minutes till I realized we need to staring moving Edward into my room

"Hurry we have to get your stuff into my room" I sat up and went to the door when I felt his arms go around my waist and pulled me back into his chest

"Clam down Bella I only have one bag" he said into my ear I turned around and look up at him

"But we need to make the room look like no one has lived in it for ages just in case my mum and dad find it"

"Oh yeah good point come one then"

We sneaked out of my room quietly and open his door a went down the stairs as we got into his mini apartment Edward over took me went over to the corner and picked up a rucksack and put it on his back I looked around the room it was covered in cob webs which is good looks like no has been in here I went to the bed


	3. Bath Time!

**There's a stranger in my basement chapter 3**

**Sorry it's been forever!**

_Previously: __I looked around the room it was covered in cob webs which is good looks like no has been in here I __went to the bed_

And looked at the bed hard how am I going to make it look like no one has ever been here? I started to take off the sheets including the pillow cases etc. and messed up the bed a little I took a step back to look at the bed hmmm... never mind that will do I turned around to see Edward smirking at me

"What you smirking about" I said as I walked over and wrapped my arms around him

"Your funny you were looking at the bed like you were trying to figure out rocket science" He laughed

"Oh Ha-ha you're so funny" I laughed as I walked away back upstairs to my room

I could feel Edward behind me as I walked up the stairs as I reach the top I listen carefully to make sure my mum and dad weren't up stairs when I heard nothing I opened the door and ran to my room with Edward right at my heels as I got into my room I sat on my bed soon after Edward pulled me onto his lap

"Edward now your living in my room there's rules" I said into his neck

"Oh No I hate rules "he said with a smile

"There not bad I just need you to hide early in the morning and whenever you hear my mum and dad coming in oh and also try to make the house look like no one's been here in the day"

"I think I can handle that"

#"Good also because its Saturday tomorrow and my parents will be in the basement all day we can ring your sister"

"Oh I see you want to get rid of me "he joked

"No! Never it's because you can tell she misses you and just talking to her may help"

"Find I will talk to her but I'm going to be death tomorrow after getting screamed at by Alice"

"I think you will live, anyway I'll kiss it better"

"Oh you will" he said as he leaned down to press his lips towards me

"BELLA! TEA" my dad shouted Edward groaned and opened his eyes

"Do you they always call you on the wrong times" he sighed

"Unfortonally they do ...I have to eat I'll try and sneak something up with me" I said getting up

"Okay Love you" he smiled

That's the first time he said that since earlier that day I put on a cool face but inside I was screaming and dancing

"Love you too" I said and ran out the door smiling the whole way down the stairs

After dinner and sneaking food for Edward I rushed back up the stairs

"Edward I couldn't get much but I got some fruit and chocolate we can go down stairs tonight and get something else when everyone's asleep" I said and looked up at him but he wasn't there

"Edward where are you" I went into the bathroom and led there under thousands bubbles was Edward with his eyes closed

"Oh My God!" I screamed which made him open his eyes "I-I'm sorry I'll just leave" I started to walk away

"Wait Bella its fine come here the bath was here and I couldn't just walk away"

Y-you want me to come b-by you" I said shocked

"Yeah please Bella" I walked over to him and kneel next to him on the floor we sat there in silence as I watched Edward relax

"What are you thinking … wait let me guess you're thinking this is really awkward" I said

"No! I thinking about how much you changed my life and I was thinking about you soaking wet" he smirked as he sat up

"W-what" I stuttered nervous now

"Yep you soaking dripping wet" suddenly he picked me up by my waist and pulled me into the bath

"EDWARD NO!" too late I was now led on top of NAKED EDWARD! In the bath I glared at him then couldn't help but laugh we were both full on laughing then I realized I was on top of him I looked into his eyes when I felt powerful lust control my body and I crushed my lips to his I felt Edward deepen the kiss as I felt his tongue swipe over my bottom lip asking for entrance I greedily opened my mouth so are tongues could dance together.

I could feel Edwards's hands running up and down my spine until he stopped at the hem out my top he broke the kiss and looked into my eyes asking for permission to take off my top. Putting on my brave face I sat up and took the top off myself I was happy that I put on a nice blue lacy bra today. I look down into Edwards eyes which had widened. Very lightly like I was made of paper he traced me collar bone with his finger tips

"You're so beautiful" he murmured

Edward kissed me again and I could feel something poking against my stomach I wiggled around to see what it was when I heard Edward groan OMG! Now I know what that was Edward was hard and I mean really hard I mean I don't blame him I was throbbing! And I was seeking friction.

"Let me try one thing please Edward" I whispered he looked into my eyes and nodded I ran my hands over his toned abdomen until I reached the hair which led from his belly button to the wonders down there

I ran my finger through the hair till I reach down to his hard member I wrapped my hand around him and heard him groan building up the courage I looked down and MY GOD! He was huge the tip of him was glistening with pre cum I ran my thumb across the top off him I heard a hiss I looked up to see Edward breathing heavily I started to move my hand up and down watching Edwards face the whole time.

"b-Bella i-im going t-to c-cum" I listen to his warning but I was not sure what to do so I sped up pumping him I heard a cry he lifted his hips shooting cum into the water and over my hand

"B-Bella that… that was.." I looked at him nervously maybe he didn't like many be I did it wrong I hid my face from him in embarrassment

"Bella" he said lifting my face "that was amazing the best ever" I looked at him shocked I really did it right

" Bella I don't want to do this" he said what I looked at him he didn't want me but I don't understand he told me he loved me afraid of bursting out in tears in front of him I got off him

"Bella wait let me finish I don't want to be in a physical relationship without asking you to be my girlfriend officially I was thinking about it earlier I've told you I loved you and never even ask to be my girlfriend so Bella Marie swan will you be my girlfriend beautiful"

"Oh God you scared me of course I will be your girlfriend" I said as I smashed my lips to his

Meh! There you go not the best first time writing a lemon I hope it was okay if anyone has any tips please tell me soph! x


End file.
